


Sing For You

by space_keitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_keitten/pseuds/space_keitten
Summary: Lance finds out Keith can sing.





	Sing For You

“Is someone.. Singing?” In the middle of the night, Lance had woken up and decided to get a midnight snack. Well, more like a 2 o’clock snack. As he made his way to the kitchen, he started to hear what seemed to be singing. “They sound pretty good.” Lance muttered to himself as he started to follow the sound. ‘I don't recognize the language, maybe it's Allura.” he pondered. As he got closer to the source, he realized that the singing sounded masculine and was coming from outside. ‘That can't be Allura. Who else would be sing-’ His thoughts were cut off as he saw who was singing. It was Keith.

The red paladin was gazing at the stars and singing surprising well. Lance listened in awe as Keith continued and finished singing. “Dude, I never knew you could sing!” Lance exclaimed after Keith had finished. The latter jolted in surprise and whirled to face Lance, his thoughts being interrupted by the blue paladin. “Lance, what are you doing here?!” he asked as his face started to turn red. “I heard singing on my way to the kitchen and decided to follow it to the source.” Lance replied calmly as he made his way towards Keith. “By the way, what language were you singing in? I didn't understand a word of it.”

“It was Korean. It’s an old song my mom used to sing to me when I was younger.” Keith replied as he looked up at the glimmering stars above. “I wish I understood it,” Lance said as he looked up. “You sing really well, you know.” Keith’s eyes widened a bit at the compliment. “You think I'm good?” He asked, surprised. “Of course! You've got talent. Just wait ‘till the others hear you!” Lance exclaimed, already envisioning the whole team being exposed to Keith’s angelic voice. “Lance, you can't tell the others!” Keith replied frantically. “Can this just be a thing between us? I don't need to be pestered to sing all the time. Plus I really don't like singing in front of others,” he explained.

“Oh, so you're embarrassed!” Lance replied with a smirk. He could see the redness in Keith’s face spreading to his ears. “I'll agree to keep this a secret, but only under one condition: I get to hear you sing more.” Keith let out an angry sigh, “Fine! If it'll get you to shut up.” Lance, proud of himself, let out a slight chuckle. He always enjoyed getting his way. “I'm gonna get some rest.” Keith started walking back inside, “I think you should too.” “I'm gonna stay out here for a little longer.” Lance laid back and gazed at the stars. As he did he thought to himself, ‘I think I'm gay for Keith.’

For the next couple of weeks, Lance and Keith met in the same place after the rest of the team had been asleep for a few hours. Lance always arrived excited to hear Keith’s voice. The more Lance listened, the more his feelings for Keith grew. Soon, he decided that he would confess to him. LIttle did he know, Keith had developed feelings for the blue paladin. He wanted to confess to Lance, but didn’t know how. Then, it hit him! He wrote a song that he knew would explain to Lance how he felt.

Then, the night came. Keith was going to tell Lance how he felt. He grabbed a piece of paper with the lyrics on it and headed for their meeting spot. Once he arrived, he saw that Lance was already there. “Hey Keith!” he chirped with a smile. ‘He’s really cute.’ Keith thought with a small smile. Once he realized he was slightly staring at Lance, he came out of his daze and replied with a small “Hey,” and a wave. “So, what are you gonna sing for me tonight?” Lance asked as Keith sat down next to him. “Well…” Keith looked down at the paper in his hand. “I actually wrote this song. Here,” he handed the paper to Lance, “just read this as I sing ok?” Lance took the paper happily, guessing that the song was in Korean and the paper had the translation. “Alright. I can’t wait to hear what you’ve wrote!” Keith took a deep breath and began to sing.

  
_I will hold my old guitar and the confession I could not make_  
_Or the stories I persistently swallowed_  
_As if I just made a song I am trying to say it now_  
_Just listen, I’ll sing for you_  


Lance didn’t know where the song was going, but he knew it had to be good. After all, Keith had written the song. He knew his songwriting skills had to be as good as his singing.

  
_I love you so much but I don't say it out loud_  
_It’s awkward my pride won't allow it_  
_Today I will be brave and say it_  
_Just casually listen, I’ll sing for you_  


Lance was starting to understand now. He payed close attention to the words that were written down and the few English ones that left Keith’s mouth. 

  
_The way you cry the way you smile I wonder how big they mean to me_  
_The words I wanted to say, the word I missed_  
_I’ll confess, but just listen I’ll sing for you, I’ll sing for you_  
_Just listen to it once and smile_  


Lance continued to listen in awe all throughout the song. When Keith had finished, he looked down at his hands as a blush started to spread across his face. “So.. what do you think?” He asked. Lance quickly went over the lyrics again, “I thought it was great.” He moved a little closer to Keith. “Really? Well, all of it’s true.” His blush started to spread more, creeping down Keith’s neck until it was a light shade of scarlet. “Oh, really?” Lance moved closer again, he was now practically leaning on Keith. “Well… the feeling’s mutual.” Lance replied slightly blushing. Keith’s eyes widened as he gasped and turned his head towards Lance, Before he could say anything, Lance’s lips met his own in a gentle kiss. He could feel Lance’s hand move over his own as he started to kiss back.

The kiss continued for a few moments before Lance pulled away, much to Keith’s disappointment . Lance placed his free hand on Keith’s cheek, “Keith… I think I love you.” The red paladin smiled as he leaned into Lance’s hand, “I love you too, Lance.” The latter leaned his head against Keith’s as they sat in blissful silence all throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in like a couple years so I hope I did good. ;w;  
> The song Keith was singing is "Sing For You" by EXO.


End file.
